


Оборванная песня

by natoth



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: Лита Александер помогает Шеридану и компании изгнать Улкеша со станции. Но какова цена?





	Оборванная песня

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: andelyta
> 
> Пропущенная сцена из эпизода "Падение к апофеозу" (4-й сезон).
> 
> Написано для fandom babylon-5 2018, Фандомная Битва 2018
> 
> https://fk-2018.diary.ru/?tag=5593195
> 
> Дисклеймер: Вселенная «Вавилона 5» принадлежит JMS, наше сердце принадлежит вселенной «Вавилона 5».

— Пора! — прозвенел голос Изначального, и Лита увидела, как тело Шеридана выгнулось в судороге, выпуская то, что таилось в нем так долго. Она зажмурилась от яркой вспышки, но все равно продолжала видеть желтовато-зеленоватый свет, заполнивший все вокруг. А потом услышала голос, такой знакомый и родной, поющий свое имя.  _Кош. Кош Наранек_. Конечно, его имя значительно длиннее этих простых слов, но язык ворлонцев был слишком сложен для понимания младших рас, его почти невозможно передать в примитивных звуках, которые людям служили речью. Даже Лита, измененная ворлонцами для того, чтобы лучше подходить для их целей, понимала только то, что способно было принять ее человеческое сознание. Песнь ворлонца, становившаяся все громче (Лита не знала, слышат ли ее остальные, но для нее это пение звучало оглушительно), была его представлением миру и в то же время Зовом.   
  
Кош пел, обращаясь к Улкешу.   
  
Лита окунулась в его теплый голос, точнее, голоса — ведь речь ворлонцев больше напоминала звучание хора. Она не слышала его так давно и почти перестала мечтать, перестала надеяться. Ведь она уже теряла его дважды. Первый раз, когда узнала о его гибели и корила себя за то, что не была рядом, не успела забрать его, не успела спасти. И второй раз, когда Шеридан сгинул на За’Ха’Думе, а вместе с ним пропала и частичка Коша, которую она почувствовала в последний момент, почти случайно.  
  
Конечно, в обоих случаях не было ее вины, Кош и Шеридан принимали решения осознанно, и вряд ли от нее что-то зависело. Она не смогла бы переубедить ворлонского посла и не смогла бы остановить капитана.  
  
Но сейчас… сейчас все было по-другому.   
  
То, что они делали здесь, на этой заброшенной палубе, все это было бы невозможно без ее участия и полного согласия. И это было…  _немыслимо_.   
  
Она пошла против тех, кто стали смыслом ее жизни, отбросила то, чем больше всего дорожила. Она предала Улкеша. Предала Коша. Предала всех ворлонцев, отступилась от них.  _Отступилась от самой себя._  
  
Это было настолько немыслимо, что Улкеш попался в расставленную ловушку.   
  
Новый ворлонский посол был совершенно не похож на Коша. Он пугал ее с первых дней прибытия на станцию. С ним все было не так. Не так, как раньше. Не так, как с Кошем. Он был чужим, непонятным, опасным. Нет, он не был плохим или злым. Лита уже давно поняла, что подобные понятия неприменимы к Изначальным. Они непостижимы для младших рас. Слишком чуждые, слишком далеко ушедшие в развитии.  
  
Она позволила изменить себя, чтобы служить Кошу.  _И только ему_. Возможно, ворлонцы видели в ней лишь… вещь, полезный артефакт? Учитывая, что почти все их вещи и приборы были органическими, а некоторые, например, корабли, обладали подобием разума, трудно было сказать, плохо ли, что ворлонцы думают о ней именно так. Но они старались, чтобы вещи и приборы работали идеально, в гармонии с теми, кто ими пользовался. Каждый инструмент создавался для определенного владельца. И Лита была настроена на Коша. Как и его корабль.   
  
Ворлонцы живут очень долго, гибель кого-то из них — явление крайне редкое. Они не готовятся к этому специально, поэтому, когда такое случается, это повергает их в шок и растерянность. И уход ворлонца подразумевает, что все его вещи и инструменты тоже должны прекратить существование. Потому что никто, кроме него, не сможет работать с ними в гармонии.   
  
Корабль Коша сгорел в беспощадном пламени ближайшей звезды вместе со скафандром своего хозяина. А вот она до сих пор жива, просто потому, что ворлонцы пошли на уступку младшей расе, к которой она все еще формально принадлежала. Вряд ли Шеридан и его старшие офицеры поняли бы правильно требование ворлонцев об утилизации Литы Александер, помощницы и носителя покойного Коша Наранека.  
  
Ее передали Улкешу, как передают по наследству вещи. Так поступают люди, но не ворлонцы. Новый посол проявлял к ней интерес ровно до тех пор, пока не понял, что она не смогла сохранить в себе хотя бы частичку Коша. А потом… потом все стало только хуже.   
  
Лита не сомневалась, что Улкеш отправил бы ее со станции куда подальше при первой возможности. Но им необходимо было играть свои роли. Делать вид, что ничего не произошло, что Кош не погиб, а просто уехал, и что замена посла — это обычное дело.  
  
Возможно, другие ворлонцы хотели от них обоих более эффективной работы. И тогда Улкеш стал давать ей задания. Ненужные и бессмысленные с ее точки зрения. Несколько раз даже воспользовался ею, как носителем. Это было совершенно не так, как с Кошем.  _С ним все было не так._  И это было ужасно.  
  
Улкеш всегда был закрыт для нее. Лита не могла услышать его Песню, а если пыталась пробиться, получала лишь холод и пустоту. Если ее попытки наладить контакт казались ему назойливыми, холод превращался в обжигающее пламя. Кош тоже был непостижимым и чуждым, но она никогда не боялась его. Потому что верила ему, знала, что он не причинит ей вреда. И не позволит другим причинить ей вред. Улкеш же пугал ее, и чем дольше она находилась рядом с ним, тем сильнее.   
  
Иногда ей казалось, что ворлонец ненавидит ее. Конечно, это были всего лишь человеческие примитивные домыслы, попытки объяснить его странное поведение понятными словами. Возможно, она просто улавливала ненависть, которую он испытывал к кому-то другому, ненависть столь сильную, что даже его ледяной мыслеблок не мог ее скрыть. Она была для него всего лишь неудобной, бесполезной и чужой вещью. Болезненным напоминанием о Коше. Инструментом, который не работает гармонично.   
  
В любом случае, после того, как Кош и Шеридан сгинули на За'Ха'Думе, все, что осталось у Литы Александер, — это Улкеш. И ей надо было как-то учиться жить рядом с ним.   
  
Лита привыкла мириться с неудобствами и неудобным в общении окружением. Вся ее жизнь в Пси-Корпусе этому способствовала. Телепат с уровнем Р-5 вряд ли может изменить систему под себя. Проще измениться самому. Порядок и послушание — любимый девиз ворлонцев. Лита, выросшая в послушании Пси-Корпусу, не нашла в этих словах ничего чуждого или неприятного. Да, она была всего лишь инструментом для тех и других, но ворлонцы дали ей значительно больше, чем мог бы предложить Корпус.  
  
Они дали ей надежду и веру.   
  
Но сейчас все изменилось. Надежда тускнела с каждым днем, а вера…  
  
Вера серьезно пошатнулась в тот день, когда на станции узнали о ворлонских планетокиллерах и о масштабной военной кампании, которую они развернули, чтобы избавиться от Теней и их союзников. Улкеш утаивал от нее эту информацию довольно долго. И, конечно, не нуждался в ее особо ценном мнении на этот счет. Тем не менее, Лита попыталась его высказать. Она понимала, что это самоубийство. Что вряд ли ее услышат. И уж тем более вряд ли что-то изменится от ее слов. Но бездействие было гораздо страшнее.   
  
Улкеш поставил ее на место и довольно жестко. И Лите пришлось подчиниться и играть по его правилам, выполнять его требования беспрекословно, даже если они выглядели абсурдными. Например, избавиться от мебели в каюте, чтобы та не отвлекала инструмент ворлонца от работы.  
  
Да, она была для него разумной вещью, которая работала со сбоями. Но вряд ли Улкеш мог предположить, что инструмент способен его предать. В этом и заключалась его главная ошибка…  
  
Новые нотки появились в Песне.  
  
Лита встрепенулась и посмотрела туда, где сейчас переливались в воздухе две сверкающие сферы, постепенно сближаясь. Хор Улкеша, звонкий, грозный, очень сильный, почти заглушил хор Коша. Лита не могла разобрать слов — это была слишком человеческая форма общения, — но улавливала эмоции ворлонца. Радость, ликование, призыв. Улкеш приветствовал Коша, смерть которого, несомненно, тоже очень болезненно оплакивал (если можно так сказать о ворлонце). Он призывал к  _Слиянию_ , к борьбе против общего врага.   
  
Лита вспомнила, что именно обещание встречи с частицей Коша и было главной приманкой в ловушке, подстроенной Шериданом и Лориеном. И Улкеш ее проглотил, самозабвенно, не раздумывая. Возможно, так действовал бы любой ворлонец, потому что потеря каждого соплеменника для них — величайшая трагедия. Или у Улкеша были и личные мотивы? Лита не знала.   
  
Две сферы слились в одну, полосы желтовато-зеленого света переплелись с красноватым сиянием Улкеша.  
  
А потом зазвучал еще один голос, не принадлежавший ни Кошу, ни Улкешу, и Лита вздрогнула, как от озноба.  
  
Изначальный, Лориен, тоже был там.   
  
Тело Шеридана, пустая безжизненная оболочка, упало на пол, но все внимание Литы было приковано к тому, что творилось между ворлонцами.  
  
Улкеш пронзительно закричал, совершенно не гармонично, это был нестройный скрип и визг, понятный даже обычным смертным. Теперь он излучал ярость, боль и страх.  
  
Вспышки алого света участились, Лита видела, что Улкеш пытается вырваться, уйти от Коша и его спутника, но ему не удавалось — они уже слишком тесно переплелись с ним.  
  
Лита не успела закрыться, или, возможно, он хотел обрушить это на нее, ту, кто заманила его в ловушку, и через мгновение она тоже скорчилась, визжа от обжигающей боли.  
  
Это не было  _Слиянием_. Кош и Изначальный поглощали Улкеша, всю его сущность, сознание, память — все его естество. Лита знала, что очень давно, когда ворлонцы только начинали свою долгую эволюцию, подобные вещи часто случались среди их народа. Обычно они предпочитали  _Слияние_  как способ объединения воспоминаний всей расы. Но иногда приходилось прибегать к  _Поглощению_ , и это был болезненный и необратимый процесс. При  _Поглощении_  личность ворлонца полностью исчезала, подавленная сознаниями других. Фактически, это было убийство. Ворлонцы старались не применять это на себе подобных, только на других разумных существах, низших формах. А потом и вовсе перестали практиковать это.  
  
Улкеш закричал снова, на сей раз особенно сильно. Он звал на помощь, тянулся к сородичам за пределами станции.   
  
Лита сжалась в комок, закрыв уши руками. Это был жалкий и бесполезный жест, чистой воды рефлекс. Даже мыслеблок не мог заглушить этот вопль.  
  
Пол и стены вокруг нее дрогнули, свет на мгновение мигнул и погас.  
  
Лита услышала ответный крик, идущий из доков станции. Корабль Улкеша, напуганный и разъяренный, бился в своем отсеке, пытаясь вырваться и явиться на зов своего хозяина. Лита почувствовала его боль, когда корабль несколько раз врезался в закрытые ставни шлюза.  
  
А потом все вокруг заполнил хор голосов Коша и Изначального, настолько сильный и всеобъемлющий, что стало невозможно расслышать крики Улкеша.   
  
Лита видела, как все они, слившись воедино, ринулись куда-то прочь, просочившись через переборки станции. Ей было больно, страшно, Песня ворлонцев оглушила и ослепила ее, но она упрямо тянулась следом за ними в мыслях.   
  
Нет, только не в этот раз! Она не может потерять его снова! Не может допустить, чтобы это случилось!  
  
Лита не знала, услышит ли ее Кош. Слишком расплывчатым стало его присутствие, слишком тесно переплелись сознания двух ворлонцев и одного Изначального.  
  
_Кош!_  — она принялась выкрикивать его имя, как потерянный ребенок, заблудившийся во мраке. —  _Ты не можешь так поступить со мной снова! Ты не можешь оставить меня одну! Не можешь уйти вот так!_  
  
_Так надо_ , — вдруг зазвучал в ее голове знакомый спокойный голос. —  _И так будет лучше для всех._  
  
_Но я могу поймать тебя, я могу спасти тебя,_  — умоляла Лита, отказываясь соглашаться с ним. —  _Я была создана для этого, ты же знаешь! Позволь мне это сделать!_  
  
_Мы не можем_ , — отозвался Кош все тем же безмятежным и бесконечно добрым голосом. —  _Улкеш должен уйти. Мы все должны уйти. Но Улкеш силен. Слияния недостаточно. Если мы останемся с тобой, то останется и он. Мы этого не допустим. А теперь уходи._  
  
Видимо, он говорил правду, потому что в этот миг связь с ним прервалась, и Лита услышала яростный крик Улкеша, отчаянно рвущегося к своему кораблю. Она поняла, что если ему это удастся, он станет значительно сильнее. И тогда, возможно, совместных действий Коша и Изначального не хватит, чтобы заглушить его Зов. Ворлонцы узнают о ловушке и поспешат на помощь своему сородичу. И тогда «Вавилону 5» и всем его обитателям конец.  
  
_Я не уйду!_  — закричала она упрямо. И снова мысленно потянулась к нему.  
  
Но тут между ней и сражающимися древними как будто упала непроницаемая стена из черного холодного камня. Лита врезалась в нее, это было чертовски больно, но стена даже не шелохнулась. Песня оборвалась, все голоса исчезли, и вокруг повисла ужасная звенящая тишина.  
  
Лита находилась в заброшенном доке, поэтому не видела, как взорвался корабль Улкеша, не выдержав напряженной борьбы двух ворлонцев и Изначального.  
  
Только когда вспышка рассеялась, блок, поставленный Кошем, исчез, и новая волна боли безжалостно обрушилась на нее. А к тишине добавилась пустота.   
  
«Его больше нет, — подумала Лита, задохнувшись в отчаянии. —  _Их_  больше нет!»   
  
Она хотела вовсе не этого. Она хотела, чтобы Улкеш покинул станцию, перестав передавать информацию о новом Альянсе другим ворлонцам. Она не хотела его гибели! Но это свершилось, и ничего уже не исправить. Ничего!  
  
Лита хватала ртом воздух, как рыба, выброшенная на песок. Бездумно продолжала сканировать пространство вокруг станции и саму станцию.  
  
_Пусто. Пусто. Никого нет. Ушли. Все ушли, все погибли. Навсегда. Окончательно._  
  
Рядом всхлипывала Деленн, обнимая тело Шеридана. Лита постаралась сосредоточиться на нем. И на Изначальном, который склонился над ним.  
  
Да, все началось, когда Шеридан вернулся с За'Ха'Дума и привел этого странного золотоглазого старика с собой. Лита чувствовала, что его диковинный облик — всего лишь маска. Но что скрывалось под этой личиной, ей было неведомо. Улкеш не пытался встретиться с Лориеном лично, но Лита чувствовала, что ворлонец немного обеспокоен его присутствием на станции.  
  
Второй загадкой был Шеридан. Он умудрился вернуться живым с За'Ха'Дума после того, как уничтожил главный город Теней ядерным взрывом. Лита пыталась его сканировать, пыталась достучаться до Коша, что скрывался в нем раньше. Пыталась понять, выжил ли он. Но… ничего не слышала в ответ. В разуме Шеридана не ощущалось ничего необычного, ментальный отпечаток был похож на тот, что был раньше, до За'Ха'Дума.  
  
И все же, она чувствовала какое-то отличие. Это озадачивало ее и немного пугало. Она бы занялась этим вопросом более плотно, но Шеридан не особо стремился контактировать с ней. Да и дел у них обоих было по горло из-за стремительно развивающейся войны.  
  
А потом он специально держался от нее подальше, чтобы ворлонцы не могли пронюхать про их план изгнания Улкеша.  
  
Лита уставилась на тело Шеридана. Лориен чуть отодвинул Деленн в сторону и положил руку на спину капитана. Лита увидела мягкое желтовато-зеленоватое сияние, разгорающееся над ним.  
  
Теперь Изначальный не прятался под нелепой маской. Она услышала негромкую Песню, в которой периодически можно было расслышать мелодичные слова на языке, понятном любой расе во Вселенной:  
  
_Кто ты?_  
Чего ты хочешь?  
Куда ты идешь?  
Кому ты служишь?  
Кому ты веришь?  
  
Лита попятилась и ушла, воспользовавшись тем, что внимание Деленн было полностью сосредоточено на Шеридане.  
  
В ее душе по-прежнему было пусто. И вопросы, которые все еще напевал в ее мыслях мягкий голос, полный безмерной печали, не находили ответа.


End file.
